Loud 10
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Lincoln found this watch that allows him to turn into 10 different aliens. He'll use his new powers for good with the help from Clyde and Ronnie Anne.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Loud House and Ben 10. This will be different from the other stories. I own nothing.**

It's a sunny day in Royal Woods, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are at Gus' game and grub playing some arcade games. "Not bad Lincoln." Ronnie Anne commented.

"Thanks, but this time I'm going to win." Lincoln said.

Then Lincoln's video game character unleashed a series of combos on Ronnie Anne's video game character. "You won." Ronnie Anne said shocked.

"Got that right." Lincoln smirked.

"Great job Lincoln." Clyde said.

"Thanks Clyde." Lincoln said.

"So guys got any plans for the last 2 weeks of summer?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Nothing but the chaos of ten sisters." Lincoln said.

"Nothing much on my end." Clyde replied.

"We need to do something before school starts." Ronnie Anne said.

"How about camping?" Clyde suggested.

"Hard pass." Ronnie Anne said. "My extended family is way too overprotective and won't let me go near the woods."

"No can do Clyde." Lincoln replied.

Meanwhile in space, a small grey spaceship with twin fins and green spheres is being chased by a large spaceship. The large spaceship shoots lasers at the grey spaceship blasting the engine.

Inside the large spaceship, a squid like alien with a red armored suit and gauntlets, tentacles for a beard and piercing red eyes. "I want the Omnitrix!" He shouted.

"Understood sir!" A soldier said.

"Nothing will stop me from obtaining ultimate power!" The squid alien shouted.

But the squid alien spoke too soon when the ship that he was chasing shot a laser at the ship and then fires an orb in a different direction.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The squid alien shouted.

Back on Earth, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are walking back from the arcade. "So any ideas guys?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Nope." Lincoln replied.

"Nothing yet." Clyde replied.

"I'm sure something will come." Ronnie Anne said.

"I hope so." Lincoln said.

But then things start to get interesting when a meteorite comes straight down and impacts right in the woods. "Whoa you guys see that?" Clyde asked.

"I'm gonna go check it out!" Ronnie Anne said and ran off.

"Ronnie Anne wait!" Lincoln said and chased after Ronnie Anne as Clyde followed the two.

**Sorry that it was short, but I'll give you guys the good stuff for later. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are heading towards the crash site, but Lincoln was ahead of Clyde and Ronnie Anne. But Lincoln made to the crash site and sees a blue-grey orb. "What the heck is that thing?" Lincoln said as he leaned in for a closer look, but then he falls in the crater and tumbles down.

"Ow." Lincoln groaned. He gets back up and sees that the orb opened up. Lincoln looks at what's in the orb and it's a big wristwatch that's black, has a green hourglass shape in the dial, even with black and grey on the watch. Lincoln walks up to the watch to get a closer look.

Then the watch jumps on Lincoln's left wrist, Lincoln panics and shakes to get the watch off. "Get off of me!" He shouted.

Then Lincoln grabbed a stick and tries to pry the watch off his wrist, but the stick breaks. "Oh come on!" Lincoln shouted. Then he tries to pry it off of his wrist, but he presses a button on the watch and the dial rises and the hourglass turns into a diamond shaped with a weird figure on it. "What the heck?" Lincoln questioned.

Lincoln turns the dial and stops at a humanoid figure, he presses down on the dial and all the sudden a green light flashes and that gains the attention of Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln looks at himself and sees that he's an adult height, his body is a magma based lifeform covered in dark red and brown rocks, a flaming head, and his feet are oval shaped with two toes. Lincoln looked at his hands and screamed.

"I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" Lincoln screamed and ran around the forest. Then Lincoln stops and looks at his hands. "Wait, I'm ok." He then shoots a fireball at the ground. "Cool." He said.

Lincoln turns around and sees Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ok I know this looks weird but I can explain." Lincoln explained.

Ronnie Anne grabs a big stick and whacks Lincoln with it. "Back away you ugly freak!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Who you calling a freak!?" Lincoln asked.

"When was the last time you looked into a mirror?" Ronnie Anne asked and whacked Lincoln in the chest with the big stick.

"Cut it out Lamette!" Lincoln shouted.

Ronnie Anne dropped the stick with a shocked face. "Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked. "What happened to you?"

"I found this watch in this weird pod thing, the watch jumped on my wrist, then I hit the dial on the watch and I'm some kind of monster." Lincoln explained.

"Ok so you found this watch and it turns you into a fire monster?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You can say that." Lincoln replied.

Then Clyde runs up to the two and is shocked to see Lincoln's new form. "Clyde, before you freak out, it's Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln what happened to you?" Clyde asked.

"I found this watch in this pod, the watch jumped onto my wrist and I pressed the dial and I became a monster." Lincoln said.

"We need to get out of here before Lincoln starts a forest fire." Ronnie Anne said.

"But we can't let the people see Lincoln like this!" Clyde said.

"We don't have a choice." Clyde said.

Then two lasers are fired at the trio, but they dodge the blasts. They look and see a dark orange flying drone is seen. "Is that a drone?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I see it!" Lincoln shouted and threw two fireballs at the drone. The drone gets hit by the fireballs and circles around. Then Lincoln runs up to the drone and jumps on the drone and punches a hole in the drone. "Don't overheat!" Lincoln shouted and fired a firestream in the drone's circuits causing the drone to explode.

Lincoln jumps down and smirks. "That was an awful one liner." Ronnie Anne said.

"It wasn't that bad." Lincoln replied as the logo on his chest beeped red and made a weird sound. Then flash of red light blinds Clyde and Ronnie Anne's vision. They both see that Lincoln is back to his human form.

"What just happened?" Clyde asked.

"I think this thing has a time limit." Lincoln said.

"But what about the drone?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling that this thing is not from Earth." Lincoln said.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ship the captain of the ship, the squid alien is in a tube with an amber liquid, missing a right arm and a left leg. "We lost the scout drone." A crew member said.

"Then send another drone." The squid alien said.

"Yes sir." The crew member said.

"A bigger one!" The squid alien shouted.

Then a giant pill shaped drone is shot out of the ship.

* * *

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne exited the forest. "So how are you going to hide this from your family?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet." Lincoln said. "But I'm not gonna let Lisa hand me over at Area 51.

Just then they hear something crashed land into the ground. "Either that's another watch or another drone?" Clyde asked.

The three all sees the drone in a distance bigger than the last one, but has some legs and arms. "Please tell me you something bigger than the fire guy." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln looked at the watch and sees that the hourglass symbol flashes green. "I hope so." Lincoln said.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln enters behind a alleyway and activates his watch and circles the dial, until he finds the right one for the job. "Ok I'll go for the big one." Lincoln said and slammed on the dial and began his transformation. Lincoln's body is surrounded in pale green crystals, four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He wears a uniform that's black on the right side and orange on the left side, and the watch symbol is on the left side of his upper chest.

"Cool." He said. "I wonder what he can do?" Then he sees an explosion from a distance. "Well I guess a field test will do." Lincoln said and ran off.

The giant robot is destroying all of the town, while the citizens run away in fear, Clyde and Ronnie Anne we're watching the destruction behind a car.

"Lincoln better hurry up and fast!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Where is he?" Clyde asked.

Then they see Lincoln in alien form jumps which surprises both Clyde and Ronnie Anne. "Is that Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Hey ugly!" Lincoln shouted as the drone looks and scans Lincoln's chest and sees the watch symbol on his chest. The drone walks up to Lincoln and he gets ready for battle. "Ok let's see what you can do?"

Lincoln aims his arms at the robot and diamonds are shot out of Lincoln's arm and hits the drone in the chest. "Ok shoot diamonds." Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln continued firing diamond shards at the drone. The drone attempts to smash Lincoln, but Lincoln dodges the attack and kept on firing.

"He's really good." said Clyde.

Ronnie Anne noticed the eye visor is glowing. "Wait is that drone?" Ronnie Anne asked. Before Ronnie Anne could figure it, the drone fired a laser beam at Lincoln. "NOOOOO!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

But the laser redirects from Lincoln's chest and goes up in the sky. "Cool." said Lincoln. Then he got an idea, it would either result in him dead or destroying the drone. Lincoln runs up to the drone. "Hey metalhead! Hit me with your best shot!"

The drone charges it's laser again. "What is he doing?" Clyde asked.

The drone fires the laser beam at Lincoln, but his diamond body redirects the beam and moves his arms towards the drone and hits the head of the drone causing it to fall backwards.

"Way to go, um!" Clyde tried to think of something.

"Diamondhead Guy." Ronnie Anne said.

"No problem. But I come in peace and all that stuff." Lincoln said. "See you around Royal Woods!" Lincoln said and ran off.

"So much for being normal." Ronnie Anne said.

"Have you seen Lincoln's life?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah I have." Ronnie Anne replied.

Meanwhile back on the ship, a crew member walks up the captain. "We have lost contact with the drone my lord."

The captain of the ship groans. "Whoever possesses the Omnitrix, I will find the being and rip the Omnitrix off of their corpse." The captain said. "For my name is Vilgax!"

**I'm gonna stop right there. For the next chapter I will reveal the rest of the aliens. I will have three aliens from the Original series (Heatblast and Diamondhead have been revealed), three from Alien Force, three from Ultimate Alien, and one from Omniverse. That's all the info you'll get and no the Loud family won't learn about Lincoln's new watch right away. I want to build it up. So don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln made it back home and he sees his parents at the door. "Lincoln! Thank goodness you're home!" Rita said and hugged her son.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"We heard that there was this robot attacking the town and we wanted to make sure you're safe." Lynn Sr said.

"Well I'm fine." Lincoln replied.

Then Rita notices the watch on Lincoln's left wrist. "Where did you get that watch?" Rita asked.

"Oh I got this from Gus' game and grub, but it was a limited edition prize." Lincoln lied.

"You got that from the arcade?" Rita asked.

"Yeah that's right, anyway I gotta upstairs." Lincoln said and went upstairs to his room while both Rita and Lynn Sr both give each other a look.

Once Lincoln is in his room, he sighs in relief and he hears his laptop beeping. He answers his laptop and sees Clyde and Ronnie Anne in a video chat. "Hey Linc." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hey buddy." Clyde replied.

"Hey guys." Lincoln greeted.

"So did your sisters go freak out mode?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, just my parents were worried about me. But if anyone asks I got the watch from Gus' game and Grub." Lincoln said. "And it was the only one they had."

"I guess that makes sense I guess." Ronnie Anne shrugged. "But you have to watch out for Lisa. She'll want to study you."

"Lucy too since she can appear out of nowhere." Clyde said.

"Don't worry I can keep it a secret. I can handle." Lincoln said.

"Oh really remember when you had to take care of Francine and then your sisters found out about her." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"This is different, Leni won't spray the watch with raid." Lincoln replied.

"Unless you have an alien spider." Clyde said.

"Thanks for putting that in my head." Lincoln said.

"Maybe we can do a test run in the Junkyard tomorrow." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lincoln agreed. "I want to see if I have other aliens besides Heatblast and Diamondhead."

"Heatblast and Diamondhead?" Clyde asked.

"You gave them names?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You wanted me to go by Lincoln? Besides every hero need a alter ego." Lincoln said.

"Well I see your point." Ronnie Anne sighed. "Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ronnie Anne then ended her video chat.

"I gotta go, see you later buddy." Clyde said and ended his video chat.

Lincoln sighs and looks at the readers. "I know what you're all thinking, how you going to keep this a secret from your family? Well it's not going to be easy, but I can keep this watch a secret from my smart sister and the rest of my sisters." Lincoln said. "But I think that drone came from space? So I think there could be other aliens, but who knows how many."

The next day.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne are in the junkyard waiting for Lincoln to show up. "Where is he?" Ronnie Anne asked impatiently.

"I'm sure he'll show up, we just have to wait." Clyde aid.

"He better have an alien with super speed." Ronnie Anne growled.

Then an orange blur passes by and a dust cloud blinds them and when the cloud clears they both see a cat-like alien with a black suit like color scheme, his arms, legs part of his head and chest are orange, the arms and legs have spikes, has black mask like fins around the eyes and the watch symbol on his chest.

"Hey guys."

"Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Who else? I found an alien who has super speed." Then watch symbol started beeping and then a flash of red light turns Lincoln back to normal.

"So you have a alien with super speed?" Ronnie Anne asked while shocked.

"Yeah I haven't found a name for this alien yet." Lincoln said. "But we have to wait until the logo is green. It needs to charge."

"Ok so this thing needs to recharge like a cellphone?" Clyde said.

"So that's a disadvantage." Ronnie Anne said. "Hey I got it, Fasttrack that can be the name of the alien."

"Good one." Lincoln agreed.

The three all waited for the watch to recharge and when the watch flashes green. Lincoln presses the button and cycles through the aliens, he stops and salms the watch and blinds both Clyde and Ronnie Anne in a bright greenlight. Then they both see a cyan moth-like alien, with a hooded robe with the same color as the body. The watch symbol is on the belt.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Who else?" Lincoln asked.

"You have to stop saying that." Ronnie Anne said annoyed.

"Sorry." Lincoln said.

"So what are you the Mystery man?" Clyde asked.

"Let me found out." Lincoln said and his robe opened up to be shaped like moth-like wings and flies up. "Ok so flight is down." Then he holds out his right hand and an ice beam is shot out and freezes a car.

"Ok ice powers." Ronnie Anne pointed out. "He better not sing let it go."

"Nice job Lincoln." Clyde said.

"You mean Big Chill."

"Ok so we got four aliens down." Clyde said. But then an explosion is heard from a distance.

"Looks like duty calls." Big Chill said and flew off.

"Come on Clyde let's go." Ronnie Anne said.

"Why? We don't have any powers or weapons." Clyde pointed out.

"I know but we have to make sure Lincoln doesn't do something stupid." Ronnie Anne said and then the two of them run off to follow Lincoln to the scene of the crime.

**4 aliens down, 6 to go. Now for the next chapter it'll be an original villain and such. Oh and to the guy on DA who keeps asking me to do a commission on the Kent family and their genderbent counterparts, even the Louds' dragon forms in Loud dragons. I'm gonna give you a big fat no, why because you annoyed me with it so much I couldn't take it. So anyway please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A bunch of police cars are at the first bank of Royal Woods, a person steps of the bank wearing a metal suit. "Put your hands behind your head!" A police officer shouted.

"Here's my response!" The Metal robber shouted with a voice change that sounded high tech and fired some grenades at the police cars and they explode on impact. "Not bad for my first bank robbery for Metalhead!"

"Really?" Metalhead looks up and sees Big Chill. "Sounds like a Iron Man rip-off."

"Who's the bug freak?" Metalhead asked.

"The name's Big Chill." Big Chill said and shot an ice beam at Metal Man. Metalhead dodges the ice beam and fires some missiles, Big Chill breathes an ice breath on the missiles freezing them instantly.

Metalhead then walks up to a police car, picks it up and throws it at Big Chill. "Freeze that!" Metalhead shouted.

Big Chill suddenly became intangible and the police car went right through him. "You missed." Big Chill mocked.

Metalhead looked around for Big Chill, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Show yourself coward!" Metalhead shouted.

"Here!" Big Chill appeared behind Metalhead and touched the villain's back starting to freeze the whole body. "I see you didn't figured out the freezing problem dude."

"Freezing problem?" Metalhead questions right before the system gets shut down. "Oh come on!" A voice came from Metalhead's helmet but sounded like a woman.

"Huh." Big Chill removed the helmet to reveal a woman in her 20s with maroon hair, pale skin, black lipstick and black eyes. "So Metalhead was actually Metal Woman." said Big Chill.

"The name's Rojo!" Rojo shouted. Then the watch symbol started beeping.

"Take her away boys!" Big Chill said and flew away into an alleyway. Then a flash of red light, Lincoln is back to normal and looks to see the cops take Rojo away.

"First criminal and so far it's a woman." said Lincoln.

"Looks like it Lincoln." Clyde said with Ronnie Anne being by his side.

"But by the looks of it, she looks too punk if she made that Iron Man rip-off suit." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"I have to agree with you Ronnie Anne." Clyde said.

"But I have a feeling we'll be seeing Rojo again." Lincoln said as the van drives Rojo to jail.

Meanwhile at the Loud house, the Loud sisters are watching the news about Big Chill defeating Rojo. "I highly doubt that this woman could built that armor." said Lisa. "Though I'm surprised that an other world lifeform on our planet."

"All I can say is, he's pretty cool." Luan laughed as everyone around her groaned. "Get it?"

"I wish that ice bug was here to freeze Luan." Lynn groaned.

"I second that sister." Lola agreed.

The Loud parents are in their bedroom, after witnessing the news. "Ok that Diamond Alien and bug alien we saw today on the news, that can't be a coincidence?" Lynn Sr asked while pacing.

"I don't think so. They had that weird hourglass symbol on them." Rita pointed out. "They just came out of the blue."

"There's something I noticed when I saw what's left of the robot." said Lynn Sr as he took out his phone and showed his wife a picture of the wreckage of the robot's head and Rita's eyes widened.

"You don't think?" Rita asked.

"I'm not sure. But we need more information." said Lynn Sr.

"But if he does show up, we'll be ready." said Rita.

Back in the junkyard, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne we're waiting for the watch to charge up and Lincoln sees that it's fully charged. "Fully charged." Lincoln said as he pressed the dial and cycled through the selection.

"Better make it quick Lincoln. My mom is waiting for me to come home." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln slams on the watch and a bright green light blinds Clyde and Ronnie Anne and they see a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. The tips of his arms have three holes each, which can extend finger-like claws to use as fingers and the watch symbol on his chest.

"A turtle?" Clyde questions.

"That Alien better know ninjutsu or something." Ronnie Anne said.

"Let's find out." said Lincoln as he floats up as his legs combine together and the legs and arms spin like a fan and a powerful wind is blown from the holes and fins, blowing a car back.

"So you can create powerful winds cool." said Ronnie Anne. "Like a fan?"

"How about Terraspin?" Lincoln asked.

"Meh." said Ronnie Anne.

"It'll do." Clyde shrugged.

"Anyway I have to go, see you guys later." said Ronnie Anne as she grabs her skateboard and leaves the junkyard.

Ronnie Anne skates down the street and sees the two houses besides her home are for sale. "Man will those houses ever sell." Ronnie Anne said as she got off her skateboard and walked towards the front door right when Bobby came home.

"Hey Nei Nei, you won't believe what I just saw!" Bobby said excited.

"Let me that Ice bug guy showed up and took down a woman in a rip-off of Iron Man's Armor?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"How did you know?" Bobby asked.

"It's trending on social media." Ronnie Anne said.

"I haven't noticed at all because I was working." Bobby said.

They both entered the house where they saw their mom and a bag of burpin burger. "Oh hi kids. You're just in Time for dinner."

The two Santiago kids all sat down at the dinner table where Maria placed three wrapped burgers on each plate. "Oh that reminds me. I got these for you." said Maira and handed her kids two gift bags. "Don't open them until you eat your triple burpin burgers."

"You never let us get that." Bobby said.

"I figure I would do this once." said Maria.

"I have one question." Ronnie Anne said.

"What is it sweetie?" Maria asked.

"This a bribe isn't it?" Ronnie Anne asked with a deadpan tone in her voice.

"Ok fine it is." Maria sighed. "You see your grandparents, Uncle Carlos and his family have had it with those alley cats and some other reasons your Grandmother refused to explain. So they're moving to Royal Woods so your Grandfather can open up the new Bodega." Maria explained.

"Wait what?!" Both Ronnie Anne and Bobby exclaimed.

**What's the other reason that Rosa couldn't tell you're gonna have to wait to find out in the next episode of Loud 10.**


	6. Magic in the air part 1

Ronnie Anne and Bobby still couldn't believe what they are hearing their relatives are moving from Great Lakes City to Royal Woods. Bobby is thrilled about this, he'll get to hang out with C.J he always made him happy when they were little.

However Ronnie Anne was less thrilled, whenever they visit the Casagrandes, Carlota always make wear outfits that make her look like a dork and wants to beat herself up. Even gets sprayed by bad perfume that makes her want to barf.

"Ok I can accept the gift and burger, but I'm not sharing a room with Carlota!" Ronnie Anne said.

"You're not sharing a room with Carlota." Maria said.

"I'm not?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, our house is not big enough for everyone to live in. So your grandparents will live here and your cousins will live in the house next door to the left." Maria explained. "The reason I wanted them to be closer is because I hate you kids alone since I work late shifts, so we all agreed to come here."

"Well at least I still have my own room." Ronnie Anne thought.

"So when are they going to be here?" Bobby asked.

"Sometime tomorrow." Maria answered.

"It'll be great having them around." Bobby said.

"Oh Bobby, Abuelo also told me since he's opening the bodega in Royal Woods, he's offering you a job. That means you can only have one job." Maria stated.

"It'll be great not working 4 jobs." Bobby said.

"Cool that means Bobby can hang out here when he's not working." Ronnie Anne said.

"But that especially means you won't be doing any more kick flips in the house." Maria scolded at Ronnie Anne.

"What are you talking about?" Ronnie Anne asked while playing dumb.

"The hidden camera doesn't lie." Maria said.

"What hidden camera?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm not telling you where the camera is because you'll disable it." Maria said.

Later on, Ronnie Anne is in her room, laying down on her bed thinking about how she's going to live with her extended family. "Well this is going to stink." Ronnie Anne sighed. Then her phone rang and she grabbed her phone and sees Lincoln is the caller. "Hey Lincoln." Ronnie Anne greeted. "How was alien testing?"

"We had to stop at Terraspin, it was getting late. Anything new with you?" Lincoln asked.

"I have family coming over." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"That's not bad." Lincoln replied.

"No it's a pain. My extended family drives me insane." Ronnie Anne said. "My Abuelo is super cheap, my Abuela feeds me a bottomless pit of food. My Aunt Frida takes pictures of everything, my Uncle Carlos tells everyone facts that I don't care about. But my cousins are annoying!"

"How so?" Lincoln asked.

"My cousin Carl will flirt with any girl he sees, Carlitos copys anyone's movement, CJ well I got nothing against him because he has down syndrome, but he always make me walk the plank. But Carlota is someone I fear, she always makes wears outfits that even I want to kick my own butt." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Well join the club. There's no secret code, just embarrassment." Lincoln replied.

"Great." Ronnie Anne replied in a deadpan tone.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know about living in a house with a large family." Lincoln said. "Grab a notebook, you need to study when they come and so on."

"Yeah I'll take notes." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ok let's begin." Lincoln said.

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City, the Casagrandes were packing up their things and loading them onto a moving truck. Hector is looking at the empty bodega and sighs. "You ok dad?" Hector looks behind him and sees Carlos.

"I'm fine Carlos. It just that I'm just gonna miss this place." Hector said. "So many good memories in the bodega."

"I know but those cats are becoming more of a problem." Carlos pointed out. "Besides I got a new job at this rich high school."

"I know, but I'm sure I'll get more customers in Royal Woods." Hector said.

"The truck's all loaded up." Frida said.

Once they loaded the boxes on the truck, the Casagrandes get in the cars and trucks, then they drive away. But once the Casagrandes are gone, a person in a crimson cloak arrived and walks towards the building. The cloaked figure enters the apartment building, and phases through the former apartment of the Casagrandes.

"Where is it?" The cloaked figure asked. The cloaked figure all every inch of the apartment and growls. "Rosa must have taken the book with her. But where?" The cloaked figure looked at the counter and sees a letter for Mr. Scully. The cloaked figure picked up the note and reads it. "Royal Woods."

**A/N: Sorry it was short and there's no new aliens, but they'll be shown more in later chapters. Oh and the Changs will appear in the story but in later chapters. Later.**


	7. Magic in the air part 2

The next day the three friends are at the junkyard, Lincoln cycles through the watch to see what alien he can become, he looks through and sees one that he hasn't seen or used before, so he slams the core and a flash of green light turns Lincoln into a light orange crab like alien, pincers for hands, six legs and a neck brace with the watch's symbol on it. Lincoln looks at his new form and begins to inspect it.

"It would appear I am extra-terrestrial crustacean." He said.

"Six down." Ronnie Anne said.

"So what does this alien do?" Clyde asked.

"Hmm. I wonder what abilities this alien creature has." Lincoln wondered and a lightning stream is fired out of his skull and open up his skull revealing his brain, the stream hits a car.

"You can shoot lightning from your head." Ronnie Anne said.

"Electrokinesis." Lincoln corrected. "I fired it from my cranium."

"Ok now you're one of those grammar dorks." Ronnie Anne said with a deadpan tone.

"No, you can call me Brainstorm!" Brainstorm said.

"Brainstorm?" Clyde asked.

"Well I feel intelligent." Brainstorm said.

They waited for the watch to recharge and when the watch flashes green. Lincoln turns the dial and cycles through the watch and slams the core. A flash of green blinds Clyde and Ronnie Anne. When the light clears, they see a red, mollusk-like alien with green eyes, small grey spikes on the top of his arms and behind his legs, on his shoulders and legs there are black spots, two portholes on each of his hands, four fingers with claws, his lower torso is grey with two spikes on the side of them.

"I got one, Crabface!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh ha ha. Real runny skater girl." Lincoln said. "Let's see what this alien can do."

"Just shoot at the target." Clyde said as he pointed at a hunk of junk.

Lincoln aims his right hand at the hunk of junk and a powerful stream of water at the hunk of junk. "Ok I can shoot water out of my hand." Lincoln said.

"I got it Water Hazard!" Ronnie Anne said causing the two boys to look at her. "What? You can shoot water at high pressure."

"Well I guess it'll do." Water Hazard said.

"So we have seven aliens down." Clyde said. "I wonder what the other three aliens are?"

"I don't know Clyde. We have to wait and see." Water Hazard said.

Then Ronnie Anne gets a text and she sighs. "Sorry boys I have to go, my extended family will be here soon." Ronnie Anne said.

"You gotta be kidding me but we have three aliens to find out." Clyde said.

"My mom wants me and Bobby to come home." Ronnie Anne said. "They need help moving their stuff in their new house. Oh and thanks for the advice Lincoln."

"Don't mention it." Water Hazard said.

Ronnie Anne takes her skateboard and skates away. "Advice?" Clyde asked.

"I was giving her advice on how to live in a big family." Water Hazard said. "She took some notes."

"You should always take notes." Clyde said.

"I know. But we have three more aliens to find out." Water Hazard said.

"Ok let's continue on." Clyde said.

Ronnie Anne is skating back to her house, still trying to remember all of Lincoln's advice. "Ok I have to be like a big sister to my younger cousins, something to do with cookies." Ronnie Anne said.

As Ronnie Anne skated on, she didn't see that she was being watched by the cloaked figure. "That must be Rosa's granddaughter? I can use her for leverage." The cloaked figure said as he raised his hand and the roots of a tree grabs Ronnie Anne's ankles and it trips Ronnie Anne to the ground.

"What the hell?" Ronnie Anne asked as the roots dragged her away. Ronnie Anne takes out her phone and texts Lincoln to help her and sends the message. The cloaked figure walked up to Ronnie Anne and summons chains to tie her up. Then he grabs her phone and texts for help. "Come on get the text."

"You are mine now little girl!" The cloaked figure said. "Now to set the trap."

Back at the Junkyard, Lincoln was about to turn into another alien until he gets a text. "What is it?" Clyde asked.

"It's from Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said. "L.O help, cloaked man catching me on my street." He read the text message and he gave a confused look.

"Let me see that buddy." Clyde said as he looked at the text. "It looks like she might have been captured."

"Captured?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Who would capture Ronnie Anne?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, but we should go to the crime scene." Lincoln said.

Meanwhile at the Santiago household, the Casagrandes have arrived at the house and Bobby is helping his relatives move stuff off of the moving truck.

Maria is looking out her window for Ronnie Anne. "Where is she?" Maria asked herself.

"I'm sure Ronnie Anne took the scenic route." Hector said.

"I told her to come home and yet she's not here." Maria pointed out. "I think she's having a hard time going these changes in her life?"

"I'm sure she'll come Maria." Rosa pointed out. "I'll be in the kitchen making some comfort food."

Rosa walked into the kitchen and begins to cook, until she hears the telephone rings and Rosa answers the phone. "Hello?" Rosa answered.

"Hello Rosa." A voice said as Rosa's eyes widened. "Dominic? How did you get this number?"

"Oh I met your granddaughter and well she and I are bonding." Dominic said.

"You leave her out of this!" Rosa growled.

"Come to the old mini putt palace and bring me the spellbook and I will release your granddaughter." Dominic said. "Or else." The line gets cut off and Rosa sighs.

"I'll be right back, I need the right ingredients." Rosa called out as she grabbed her purse.

Rosa exited the house and continues to walk down the sidewalk. "I'm going to save you Ronnie Anne." Rosa said to herself.

**To be continued.**


	8. Magic in the air part 3

Meanwhile in an abandoned mini putt palace, the cloaked figure known as Dominic is making his own potion. While Ronnie Anne is tied up by some chains and she is tied up on a windmill blade.

"So what do you want with me?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Let me guess money or something?"

"I'm not looking for money. I seek the book." Dominic said.

"There go to a book store." Ronnie Anne said.

"The book I seek will not be found in a book store. I seek the book of ancient sorcery." Dominic explained. "Your grandmother and I were students under the Ancient Master's teachings, but only one of us can own the book of ancient sorcery and she got the book and I got nothing."

"Wow that sucks." Ronnie Anne said with a deadpan tone in her voice.

"Oh shut up!" Dominic replied. "I'm using you as leverage."

"So you'll let me go if my grandmother gives you your book?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That is my concern only." Dominic said.

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Clyde are at Ronnie Anne's last known location. "This must be the location." Clyde said as he began to look around.

Lincoln looks around and sees Ronnie Anne's skateboard broken in half. "Looks like Ronnie Anne was here." Lincoln said.

"Looks like there was either a struggle or a sign." Clyde said.

"But who would take Ronnie Anne and where?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe a old abandon place?" Clyde suggested.

"Clyde that's too obvious." Lincoln replied.

"But it could be true." Clyde said.

Lincoln sighed and began to think about abandoned locations in Royal Woods. "I think there's a few places that are closed down. I'm gonna remain human to save my alien forms just in case." Lincoln explained. "I say we split up and we'll contact each other when we find Ronnie Anne."

"You got it buddy." Clyde said as the two split up.

Meanwhile Lincoln is heading straight to the old abandoned mini putt palace, and looks around for a way to get in. "Hmm I can use Big Chill to phase through the walls, I won't be able to contact Clyde, but I have no choice." Lincoln said as he slammed the core of the watch to become Big Chill. Big Chill manages to turn invisible and intangible, which he phases through the wall.

But unknown to our hero, Rosa walks up to the front door and sighs. "It's the only way to get my granddaughter." Rosa sighed and uses her hands and symbols appear on her hands and a portal appears above the closed door and Rosa goes through the door and the portal closes behind her.

Dominic is too busy working on the potion, he didn't noticed that Big Chill appears right in front of Ronnie Anne and he signals Ronnie Anne to be quiet as he begins to untie Ronnie Anne. Then some chains appear and wrap around Big Chill. "I wasn't excepting anyone else to show up." Dominic said as he pointed his wand.

"What does the girl has to do with this?" Big Chill asked.

"Leverage. For something that I desire." Dominic said,

"What are you after?" Big Chill asked.

"Some speelbook." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Dominic!" Someone called his name and when Dominic turns around sees Rosa.

"Abuela!?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"I have what you need now let my granddaughter go!" Rosa said as she showed the spellbook. "I have the book of ancient sorcery."

"Place it on the ground and I will release your granddaughter and that mothman." Dominic said.

Rosa did as he instructed and placed the book on spellbook on the ground. "Now let my granddaughter go!" Rosa demanded.

"As you wish." Dominic said as he aimed his wand towards Rosa and fired a green beam towards Rosa. Rosa waves her hands and summons a yellow shield and blocks off the attack.

"I knew you were going to do that Dominic, I used the future sight spell to see this move. You still haven't change a bit." Rosa explained.

"I should have been chosen to be the holder of the book of ancient sorcery. Instead of you!" Dominic shouted as he fired another green beam from his wand, but Rosa fires a yellow beam from her hands towards Dominic and the two beams collide and trapped in a power struggle.

While that is going on Big Chill managed to phase out of the chains and flew towards Ronnie Anne and untied Ronnie Anne and managed to put down Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne noticed that Rosa is losing the magic struggle. "There has to be a way to help my Abuela." Ronnie Anne said.

"Leave that to me." Big Chill said as he looked around and sees a pot filled with a blue liquid. Big Chill flew towards the pot and lifted the pot and just in time, Rosa is blasted to the ground and Dominic approaches Rosa as he smirks.

"This is it Rosa. Once I finish you off, the book of ancient sorcery will be mine." Dominic said as he aimed his wand at Rosa.

Then the blue liquid is poured onto Dominic and he looks up to see Big Chill in the air holding the pot. "Next time, keep an eye on your cooking." Big Chill said. "Whatever you were cooking up."

"By the looks of it, it's a paralyzing potion." Rosa said as she gets back up and Dominic is starting to lose movements of his body like a statue. "He'll be frozen in place for about four hours."

"Not long enough." Big Chill said and shot an ice beam at Dominic, covering his body in ice minus his head.

"You won this time, but I will return." Dominic said as he spoke a word that no one has heard of and a portal opens and Dominic falls right through the portal as it closes.

"What just happened?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"He escaped. But we haven't seen the last of him." Rosa said.

Just then the symbol on Big Chill's chest started beeping. "Anyway, I gotta go!" Big Chill said as he flew out of the place.

"Abuela, how do you know magic?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's a long story Ronnie Anne, I'll tell another time, we need to get back home, everyone is worried sick about you."

Back at the Santiago household, everyone is happy to see Ronnie Anne safe and sound, while Rosa and Maria are in the kitchen, talking among themselves. "So Dominic kidnapped Ronnie Anne?" Maria asked.

"Yes, she wanted the book my old master gave me." Rosa said. "Just when you think the move would help our family, sadly he captured my granddaughter and I was proven wrong."

"I hated that guy, he tried to turn me into a newt." Maria said.

"I have an idea, we train Ronne Annie in the magic arts." Rosa suggested.

"You're suggesting training my daughter in magic? What about Carlota or Bobby?" Maria asked.

"Well Bobby always get trapped in the bodega's freezer and Carlota well she has a passion for fashion. I'm not sure about my other grandsons." Rosa said.

"I'm not sure about this." Maria said. "I don't want to put her in the same training I went through."

"We don't have a choice Maria. I had to train you because your brother Carlos has chosen a career in marine-biology. I know you didn't like it, but it's the only way to keep Ronnie Anne safe."

Maria looked outside the kitchen to see Ronnie Anne laughing with C.J, she looks back at her mother and sighs. "Ok let's train her." Maria said and Rosa nodded.

"I'm glad you agree." Rosa said. "Ronnie Anne can you to the kitchen please!" Rosa called out.

Ronnie Anne entered the kitchen and sees her mother and grandmother. "You wanted to see me?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well you know how you were kidnapped today?" Maria asked.

"Yes, from that weird wizard guy?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well your mother and I were talking among ourselves and we decided to teach you in the ways of magic." Rosa said.

"You know magic mom?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes I do." Maria said and summoned a pink shield in front of Ronnie Anne and ten seconds later the shield disappears. "We have a lot to teach you sweetie."

**Well that wraps up this story. Ronnie Anne will be trained how to use magic by her mother and grandmother. But keep in mind she won't know magic right away, so she'll be powerless for the time being. Oh and I'm sorry that I didn't reveal Dominic's backstory, but more will be revealed in due time. Read and review.**


	9. Hunted part 1

On the alien spaceship, four bounty hunters are in a training room, while Vilgax is observing room. The bounty hunters highlighted by five spotlights above them.

The first wore purple armor with purple pads covering his central joints, an alien like belt, and four central lines on his helmet to provide outlines for his face. His name is Six-Six.

The second was a crab-like alien with goldish brown colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe like legs, and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand.

The third is hulking figure with a black helmet with a small teal triangle on it, shoulder pads and boots. There are glowing and shoulder pads. His codename is Hoverboard.

The fourth and final bounty hunter is a humanoid figure about 6 ft tall, with a red body suit, grey armor, dark red helmet with grey on the bottom part with a T shaped visor, red shoulder pads, knee and shin pads, some gear on his wrists, two blasters around his waist, and a spear like weapon on his back. His name is Dando.

"Begin." Vilgax said.

Six-Six flew up with his jetpack, and Vilgax's drones fly out of portholes. Six-Six pulls out a blaster and shoots down some drones. Then he dodged the drones' shots, and fired a rocket from his wrist and destroyed one of the other drones. He then throws a grenade at the rest of the drones and it explodes destroying the drones.

Kraab charged towards the drones and grabbed one of the drones with his pincher and tosses the drone to another drone. He sees another drone coming towards him and Kraab crushes the drone with his pincher and sliced another drone with his right hand.

Hoverboard pulled out his hoverboard and flew towards one drone, the droid fires a laser at him, but he dodges the laser and smashes the drone with fists. Then grabs another drone and rips the drone in half and lands on the ground.

Dando takes out two blasters and open fire on the drones. Then he sees three drones coming towards him, he takes out his spear like weapon which is a rifle and opens fire on the two drones. Then Mando fires a rocket at the final drone.

"I've seen enough." Vilgax said. The four bounty hunters all gathered around the screen and the Omnitrix is on the screen. "You're all hired. "Your objective is to find the Omnitrix and whoever retrieves the Omnitrix, collects the reward."

The four bounty hunters all nodded and head straight to the escape pods, and they're launched towards Earth.

Back on Earth, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne are in the junkyard. Clyde and Ronnie Anne are setting up a shooting gallery for Lincoln. Lincoln is stretching to prepare himself for the shooting gallery. "Come on guys, I don't have all day!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"We're setting this shooting gallery as fast as we can Lame-o!" Ronnie Anne shouted back.

"What's the hurry Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"I have three aliens I haven't used yet and I want to give them a test run." Lincoln said. "I'm sick of holding it off."

"Well good because your shooting gallery is ready." Ronnie Anne said. "Become any unused alien."

Lincoln turns the dial on his watch and sees the alien he wants and slams the dial into a green light. When the light clears an black alien with a orange chest, a orange eye in the middle of his head, two antennae and a tail each featuring a round plug. Four fingers with pugs on the tip of each finger and his feet has two toes and the Watch symbol is on his chest.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know?" Lincoln shrugged. "I wonder what this guy can do?"

"He looks like giant plug." Ronnie Anne snickered.

"Let's see what this alien can do." Lincoln said as he aimed his hands at the pieces of scrap and electric beams at the pieces of scrap.

"Electrical attacks." Clyde said.

"His name shall be Sparkplug." Ronnie Anne said.

"Nah. I need better feedback." Lincoln said and then it hit him. "Hey Feedback, I like the sound of that."

"Ok one down, two to go." Clyde said.

"I wonder what the other two are?" Ronnie Anne wondered.

Sometime later, Lincoln is back to normal after the watch timed out and he waited for the watch to recharge. "Ok, let's test the second alien." Lincoln said as slammed the dial of the watch. Once the green light clears up, a blob like alien with an orange circle for an eye, a black upper body and his lower body is orange, with black and orange circuity patterns and the watch symbol on his chest.

"Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah it's me." Lincoln replied.

"So what can that alien do?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I don't know?" Lincoln said as he leaned back against a car. Then Lincoln suddenly merged with the car, surrounding it with orange and black circuity, it makes the car good as new.

"Whoa!" Clyde and Ronnie Anne both said amazed.

Then a blaster comes out of the hood and shoots another piece of scrap. "You gave that car an upgrade!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Upgrade? I like it." Lincoln said as he exited the car.

Then two escape pods land behind Upgrade, Upgrade looks behind him and sees Kraab and Six-Six exit their escape pods. Six-Six spoke in his native tongue, leaving the three kids confused.

"What did he say?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"He doesn't speak English. But I do, hand over the Omnitrix!" Kraab demanded.

"The what now?" Upgrade asked.

"I think he's talking the watch?" Clyde pointed out.

"Why do you want the watch?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"None of your business little girl." Kraab said. "Hand over the Omnitrix right now."

"No way!" Upgrade shouted as he blasted an orange beam at the two Bounty Hunters.

"Let's get out of here!" Ronnie Anne shouted as the trio began to run away.

Six-Six flew up in the air and began to open fire on the three kids. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Ronnie Anne groaned.

Then Omnitrix symbol beeped red and a bright red light blinds them and Upgrade turns back to Lincoln. "Dang it." Lincoln groaned. Then all of a sudden three strings of cable wrap the three kids up and Dando walks up to the kids, then he takes out his spear gun and shoots Six-Six to the ground.

"Hoverboard, I got the target. I repeat I got the target." Dando said.

Then Hoverboard swoops in on his hoverboard and snatches the three kids. Then Kraab walks up to Dando. "Where's the target?" Kraab asked.

"I got him, along with two of his companions. But Hoverboard snatched them up." Dando said.

"I hate it when that happens." Kraab said.

"No one takes my target and gets away with it." Dando said and walks away.

**To be continued. I want to wish my readers, a merry Christmas and happy holidays.**


	10. Hunted part 2

Hoverboard lands on the ground near his ship in the forest, then drops the three kids to the ground. "Ow." Ronnie Anne said as she rubs her butt.

Lincoln was tapping on the watch, but it was still red. "Now would be good time to turn green!" Lincoln shouted.

"It's no use kid, you're not using the Omnitrix anytime soon." Hoverboard said.

"Please don't hurt us sir." Clyde begged.

"Kindness will not save you." Hoverboard said.

"Look here punk. Why do you want the watch?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I was hired by my employer to which I cannot reveal his name. But I only took this job to save the wielder of the Omnitrix." Hoverboard said.

"Your way of saving people needs works." Lincoln said.

"That besides the point." Hoverboard replied.

"Well in that case. I'll take the Omnitrix for myself." The kids and Hoverboard looked and they see Dando with his rifle in his hands, aiming at the four.

"Stand down Dando!" Hoverboard commanded.

"That kid is gonna be a big payday for me. I suggest you move." Dando said as he aimed his rifle at Lincoln, once Dando fired his shot, Hoverboard pushes Lincoln out of the way and get hit by the shot, knocking him down. "Well that gets rid of the competition. Alright kid, you're coming with me."

But Hoverboard gets back up and the three kids gasped that his mask has been blown off. But they look at his face and resembles Diamondhead. "You're a Diamondhead!" Clyde exclaimed.

"No, my name is Tetrax Shard, I'm a Petrosapien." Tetrax explained. "A sample of my people's DNA is inside the Omnitrix."

"Why did you even take this job then?' Dando asked.

"To make sure the Omnitrix falls in the wrong hands." Tetrax replied. "Our Employer is a war lord, if he gets the Omnitrix, he'll be unstoppable."

"So what? People on other planets die. That's just life, there is no peace in the universe. It's just war and bloodshed." Dando said as he aimed his rifle at Lincoln's head. But before he can pull the trigger, Dando begins to hear explosions and people screaming in the background, but he lowers his weapon and sighs.

"You couldn't do it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, that's what he has in common with humans, they're both weak." Kraab said as he and Six-Six entered the scene. "We're gonna take the Omnitrix for ourselves." Kraab said.

"Not if I have something to say." Tetrax said as he shot some diamond shards at the two bounty hunters. But Six-Six shoots the shards down, Kraab walked up to Lincoln and attemps to grab him with his claw, but he gets hit in the back with Dando's blasters.

"So now you're turning on me!?" Kraab asked as he faced Dando.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Dando said as he shoots down Kraab, but he recovers and charges towards Dando, and grabs Dando. Then a green flashes behind him.

"Yo crab guy!" Kraab turns around and sees a 9 ft tall humanoid muscular orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw on each hand, green eyes, black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs, and upper body, as well as a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. He's wearing an dark orange and black luchador outfit with black gloves, black boots, with the Omnitrix symbol on his belt.

"Let me tell you something crab guy. I'm gonna beat the crap out and you'll gonna regret the day you met Lincoln Loud!" Lincoln shouted as he punched Kraab to the ground.

"An Appoplexian?" Dando questioned as he got up. "You have Appoplexian in the Omnitrix?"

"Is that what I am?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, they're nothing more but angry punching machines, you don't want to face their wraiths." Dando said.

"Wraith? Rath." Lincoln smirked, but then he gets shot in the back by Six-Six. "Let me tell you something you flying idiot! No one shoots Rath in the back and gets away with it!" Rath than charges towards Six-Six and bashes Six-Six with his shoulder.

Kraab is trying to grab Dando with his pincher, then Tetrax tackles Kraab to the ground, but Kraab smacks Tetrax away. Kraab then smacks Dando with his claw and grabs Dando by the helmet and begins to crush him.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne were hiding behind some bushes, but they see that Dando is being crushed. Clyde looks on the ground and sees Dando's rifle on the ground. Clyde grabs Dando's rifle and tries to hold it. "What are you doing?" Ronnie Anne whispered.

"Saving Dando." Clyde replied as he kept his aim on Kraab. He takes the shot and hits Kraab, knocking him down and releasing his grip on Dando.

Six-Six looks at the ground and sees Clyde and Ronnie Anne, then he aims his blasters at the two kids. Rath jumps in the air and pins Six-Six down. Then he begins to beat the crap out of Six-Six. Until the Omnitrix started beeping red. "Oh come on! I was getting started!" Rath shouted as he turns back to Lincoln.

"They're both knocked out!" Tetrax said.

"Good. I say we cuff them." Mando suggested.

Tetrax nodded and placed energy cuffs around Six-Six and Kraab's bodies while Clyde and Ronnie Anne came out of the bushes. "Hey listen thanks for saving our lives." Lincoln said.

"Don't mention it kid." Tetrax said.

"My name is Lincoln Loud. These are my friends, Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago." Lincoln introduced. "Well we already know who you're names are."

"True." Tetrax replied. "I'm surprised that a child wields the Omnitrix. But as you it's in your possession, at least it's being used for good."

"I'm not using it for my own use. But you know sometimes I use it for fun." Lincoln said.

"As long you keep it out of the wrong hands is all that matters." Tetrax said.

"But I have one question to ask. Who hired you guys?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We were sent by a war lord named Vilgax." Tetrax said.

"Vilgax?" Lincoln asked. "He wants the Omnitrix for conquest?"

"That's correct, but I'm gonna help you kids." Tetrax said.

"You are?" Clyde asked.

"I'm gonna train you kids to get ready when Vilgax arrives."Tetrax replied.

"So will I." Dando said. "Besides we have to lay low on this planet."

"But what about those guys?' Lincoln asked referring to Kraab and Six-Six.

"I got a stasis system, we can put them in for the time being." Tetrax said. "We can use the junkyard as your training grounds."

"Great I got two types of training." Ronnie Anne muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Clyde said.

"Nothing." Ronnie Anne said.

"Come to the junkyard after you're done with school." Tetrax said. "Do kids on Earth go to school?"

"We do and we get holidays on some days." Ronnie Anne said.

"Not under our training." Tetrax said.

"Dang it." Ronnie Anne said.

"Don't be late." Tetrax said as he and Dando dragged Six-Six and Kraab to their ships. While the three kids walked home. "So what made you decide to help out the kid?"

"Let's just say, I want Vilgax to fall." Dando replied.

**That's the final part of Hunted. Now I forgot to mention this Dando is pretty my take on the Mandalorian, oh and no there will be no alien baby with him. But he and Tetrax will help Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne prepare themselves when Vilgax comes. If you have any ideas for chapters feel free to send them/ Please Read, review and stay safe out there.**


	11. Little Shockers part 1

Lincoln is shown in his room putting his orange shirt on and then he noticed the readers. "Hey guys." Lincoln greeted with a tired tone in his voice. "Sorry If I'm not sounding excited but Clyde, Ronnie Anne and I have been doing training with Tetrax and Dando for four days."

_5 days ago_

_Heatblast is shooting down some targets thanks to Tetrax set up. Meanwhile Clyde and Dando are practicing staff combat each armed with a broomstick, the two were practicing. Ronnie Anne is dodging some harmless lasers that Tetrax set up with a flying drone. So far she was dodging the laser blasts. Heatblast fired a fire stream at the final target, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest started beeping red and turns back to Lincoln. _

"_Alright Lincoln now that you're back to his human form._" Tetrax said. "_Now we're gonna have to work on hand to hand combat_."

"_Why do I need to work on hand to hand combat? I have a watch that turns me into random aliens_." Lincoln said.

"_Lincoln, the Omnitrix will time out causing it to recharge which will lead you to be defenceless._" Tetrax said. "_That's why we're going to train you and your friends in both fighting and weapon combat_."

"_I figured as much." _Lincoln sighed.

_End Flashback_

Lincoln walks downstairs and sees his sisters eating breakfast. "Hey girls." Lincoln greeted as he girls as grabs his cereal and milk. "So what's going on today?" Lincoln asked as he ate his cereal.

"We have that Carnival to go to today." Lori replied.

"We do?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah don't you remember dude?" Luna asked. "Dad has a stand for his Mac and Cheese bites."

Lincoln starts to remember what Luna means and it triggers a flashback.

_Three days ago_

_Lincoln enters his home after training with Tetrax and Dando, he walks to the couch and lays down. _"_Hey kids guess what_?!" Lynn Sr. shouted as he ran into the family room.

"_What is it dad_?" Lori asked with the rest of the sisters and Rita walking in.

"_I got a stand for the upcoming carnival I'm selling my Mac and cheese bites_!" Lynn Sr said.

"_That's great dad_!" Lori said.

"_Way to go dad._" Lincoln replied as he laid down on the couch.

"_I'm going to need the help of my two daughters._ _Lori and Luan_." Lynn Sr. said.

End flashback

"I was kind of zoning out for the most part." Lincoln admitted.

"We're all gonna be down there for support for dad and have fun." Lola said.

"Good because I really need some fun." Lincoln said.

"Why do you need fun right away?" Luna asked.

"Well I feel like I've been lacking it lately in carnivals." Lincoln lied the sisters just looked at him but they shrugged it off.

That afternoon, the Loud family have reached the Royal Woods Carnival. Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori and Luan were setting their station for Mac and Cheese bites. "Mom? I didn't know you were helping?" Lori said.

"I'm in charge of the cashier, while Luna is watching Lily." Rita replied.

"Why don't you have Leni watch over Lily?" Lori suggested but Rita gives her look. "I take it back."

"Well look who it is?" The Louds looked and see the Santiagos and Casagrandes walking towards the stand that's left of the Louds' stand. "The Louds, in the carnival food business." Rosa said.

"So what brings you here Rosa?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I'm selling churros." Rosa said as she, Carlota and Bobby were setting up the stations. "With Bobby and Carlota's help."

"People will want my Mac and Cheese bites." Lynn Sr. said.

"Not if my churros have anything to say about that." Rosa said.

"Dad, I think we should get the food ready?" Lori suggested.

"Right sorry about that sweetie." Lynn Sr. replied as he gets to work.

Then both families went off to do their own thing. Lynn and the twins are walking down the fairgrounds, until something catches Lola's eyes, and she gasped as she looks at a giant pink teddy bear with purple eyes over a milk bottle game. "It's pretty!" Lola squealed.

"You like the bear?" Said the man with fair skin, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red t-shirt, tan brown shorts, and black converse shoes. "It's real easy, just knock down that stack of milk bottles and win your prize. Three hits for one dollar." The Carnie explained.

"Lynn you have to win me that teddy bear!" Lola begged. "If you say no, you won't hear the end of this. Plus I got dirt on you sister."

"Alright fine, I'll get you that stupid bear." Lynn groaned as she pay the carnie and he placed three baseballs in front of her. Lynn grabbed the first baseball and threw it at the milk bottles but only knocked down the top three. "Oh come on! This game is rigged!" Lynn shouted.

"Two tries." The Carnie said as he placed the milk bottles back on. Lynn throws the second baseball at the six milk bottles, but again it only takes down the top three.

"The milk bottles on the bottom how weights in them!" Lynn accused.

"You got one throw last left." The carnie said as he set up the milk bottles again.

"Let me try." Lana said as she grabbed the last baseball and threw it at the milk bottles knocking them all down, stunning Lynn.

"What just happened?" Lynn questioned.

"We have a winner." The Carnie said and handed the pink teddy bear to Lana.

"Here Lola, this is for you." Lana said as she hands the pink teddy bear to her twin sister.

"Thanks Lana." Lola said as she hugged her new teddy bear. "I don't know how to repay you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something sis." Lana said as the twins walked away. "You coming Lynn?"

"I WANT ANOTHER SHOT!" Lynn shouted.

Meanwhile in the junkyard, both Dando and Tetrax were hanging out near, Dando's ship, both sitting on a couch, checking out Earth's culture such as movies on a stilling functioning TV that Clyde was able to find. Plus while Lincoln was using Brainstrom, they were able to hook up the TV and the internet without detection. "So what is this movie called again?" Tetrax asked.

"I don't know some guy falls in toxic waste while wearing some pink." Dando said.

"I'm amazed how this guy is able to be on fire." Tetrax said.

"So where are the kids?" Dando asked.

"Clyde told me there's a carnival in town and they're going to be down there all day." Tetrax replied.

"I'm gonna go get them." Dando said. "They need to be prepared in case Vilgax arrives." Dando said as he got off the couch.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Besides they're kids, they need to have fun once in a while." Tetrax replied.

"Fun is not a weapon against Vilgax. He'll crush those kids like bugs and the Omnitrix will be in Vilgax's hands." Dando explained.

"Dando, Lincoln is a kid, we can't just let him abandon his childhood and prepare him for combat." Tetrax said.

"I was trained in combat when I was around his age. I learned how to fly my ship when I was a child." Dando said.

"That's besides the point!" Tetrax shouted and before he finish, an escape pod crash lands a few feet next to Dando's ship. "What the hell?"

Dando takes out his blaster and walks towards the escape pod. The pod opens up and he sees a little alien with black and yellow, plus and minus symbols on their backs, large lightning bolt shaped marking on their chest, pointy legs, and three fingers on each hand. "Is that a Nosedeenian?" Tetrax asked.

"Looks like it." Dando said.

The Nosedeenian looks at the TV and runs towards the TV. Dando is trying to shoot down the Nosedeenian, but the alien is dodging the shots, it even avoid Tetrax's diamond shards, even Tetrax tried to grab the Nosedeenian, but he slips pass Tetrax. The Nosedeenian absorbs the electricity from the TV and runs off.

"Get back here you little bastard!" Dando shouted as he shot a net at the electric alien. But the Nosedeenian zaps away from the net and runs away. "Call Lincoln! I'll keep track on the Nosedeenian!" Dando told Tetrax as he chased after the Nosedeenian.

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne they caught with Clyde and they're having cotton candy together. Then Liam walks towards the trio. "Hey guys." Liam greeted.

"Hey Liam. What's new?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I would say the same old, same old. But no." Liam replied.

"Why?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'll been hearing things, not voices from my head. But voices from a distance. I've been hearing Lincoln's sister and her boyfriend talking and saying their nicknames. Same with Luan's jokes while I was in line for ice cream." Liam explained.

"That's like six stands away." Clyde pointed out.

"But it gets weirder, there are times I can see through walls. Like I saw Tabby's bones one time." Liam said causing the three kids to cringe in disgust. "I can even see through the tunnel of love."

"Is this a prank?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Because I'm not laughing."

"It's not a joke I swear!" Liam replied.

Before Lincoln can say anything, his phone begins to ring and Lincoln answers the call. "Hello?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, we have a new alien that just arrived on Earth, there's no time to explain, Dando is downtown with said alien. He'll explain when you reached her location." Tetrax said.

"Ok, sure. I'm on my way." Lincoln said as he hung up.

"That's my mom she needs me over at stand." Lincoln said as he ran towards behind an empty stand made sure no one was around, then he pressed the Omnitrix. "Ok, I better use Fasttrack to get over to Dando's location." Lincoln then slams the Omnitrix's core and a bright green light surrounds Lincoln and becomes Fasttrack, and he runs off to Dando's location.

**Oh yeah the Megawatt is here, plus this chapter will be like Gremlins and well other little monster movies. Plus I have some foreshadowing for Liam, but you have to wait for it to come. Also try and guess the movie that Tetrax and Dando were watching before the Megawatt arrived. Please read, review and stay safe.**


	12. Little Shockers part 2

Dando is chasing after the Nosedeenian throughout the streets. "Get back here you little bastard!" Dando shouted as he kept shooting at the electric alien. But the Nosedeenian dodges the shots and jumps from lamppost to lamppost draining the energy from the street lights.

The Nosedeenian gives Dando a raspberry and laughs. "I really hate that thing." Dando groaned.

Then Fastrack arrives on the scene, and sees Dando with his blasters out. "What up Dando?" Fasttrack greeted.

"Ok listen to me. That thing is a Nosedeenian, I've encountered little bastards like these before, let's just say they'll get worst if they gather more energy." Dando explained. "But you picked Fasttrack, I think you can it's speed to your advantage."

"You got it. Catch the Megawatt." Fasttrack said and sped off to chase after the Megawatt. (A/N: From this point on I'm calling the alien Megawatt)

The Megawatt zaps on top of a traffic light and drains the energy from it, then it zaps to the ground and taunts Fasttrack. Fasttrack dashes towards the Megawatt again, but the Megawatt zaps away from Fasttrack and chuckles. "I really hate that thing." Fasttrack said.

"Yeah I know." Dando replied. "But it'll get worse if we don't stop that little sucker."

Fasttrack tried to catch the Megawatt, but the Megawatt jumps over Fasttrack and zaps him. "Ow!" Fasttrack cried out. "How worse?"

The Megawatt then jumps onto an electric car and drains the power from the car and then it splits into two Megawatts. The two Megawatts looked at each other and laughed at each other. "Oh that worse." Fasttrack said, but then the Omnitrix started beeping red. "Oh come on!"

Then a flash of red light surrounds Fasttrack and he turns back to Lincoln. "Dang it." Lincoln groaned.

"Just keep your distance." Dando said as he stepped in front of Lincoln and aimed his blaster at the Megawatts and shoot at the Megawatts, but they zap past the shots.

"We better hurry before anyone else noticed." Lincoln said.

Meanwhile over at the fairgrounds, Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori and Luan were doing fine selling Mac and Cheese bites, they each had a station Lori is in charge of boiling the macaroni and melt some of the cheese for the filling, Luan is charge on the breading station, Lynn Sr. is in charge of injecting the melted cheese into the bites before deep frying the Mac and Cheese bites. While Rita is in charge of handling change with the customers. But they haven't gotten much customers as Lynn Sr. thought.

"Where are all the customers?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Um sweetie, I think I know where they are." Rita said as she pointed over at Rosa's churro stand where C.J is tap dancing on a little makeshift stage that can support his weight. But the customers are all lining up at her stand.

"You got to be kidding me? She's using entertaining to get more hungry customers." Lynn Sr. said.

"Two can play at this game." Luan said.

"Oh please!" Carlota said as she was stirring the batter. "I heard better jokes from those bubble gum wrappers. Not to mention that dummy you carry looks stupid metal mouth."

"You leave Mr. Coconuts out of this thunder thighs!" Luan shouted.

"Luan honey there's no need for name calling." Lynn Sr. said.

"Same goes for you Carlota." Rosa said as she sprinkled the cinnamon and sugar mix onto the cooked churros.

"It's not good example to set for your brothers Carlota." Carlos said as he worked the cashier.

"Well two can play at this game." Lynn Sr. said as he glared at the Casagrandes. Then he takes out his phone and texts Luna to come at the stand.

A few minutes later Carlos looked at the line and sees that there's fewer people in the line. "What the?" Carlos said.

Rosa looked and sees that everyone is lined up at the Louds' Mac and Cheese bites stand. But they see Luna playing an acoustic guitar and Lily is playing the bongos. "Live music!" Rosa glared. "We need to step up our game. We're gonna need caramel, strawberry and vanilla dipping sauces."

"Rosa's adding dipping sauces huh. Time to step it up. We're going to need dipping sauces and three different types of cheese." Lynn Sr. said.

"Dad, I need more money so I can win at the milk bottle game." Lynn said.

"No can do Junior. I need you to deep fry the Mac and Cheese bites, while I get some cheeses and dipping sauces." Lynn Sr. said and ran off. "Honey keep an eye on the stand while I'm gone!"

Meanwhile back with Lincoln and Dando, the two continued to chase the two Megawatts and shooting them down. Lincoln then looked at the Omnitrix and sees that the watch is still red. "Come on! Turn green!" Lincoln said.

The two Megawatts kept running away from the two and once in a while shot lightning orbs at the two. But Lincoln and Dando dodged the orbs in the process of the chase. "I'm starting to hate these things." Lincoln said.

"Yeah I know." Dando said.

"Oh no! They're heading straight to the Great Buy store!" Lincoln said as the two Megawatts entered the store. "That's an all-electronic store."

Inside Great Buy, a man in his 30s with fair skin, short blonde hair, wearing a blue buttoned shirt, brown jeans, and black shoes. He's looking around for a new TV and he's looking around the TV section. "Hm. Which TV would be good for Max Carson?" Max asked himself.

Then a Megawatt zaps at in front of Max, startling him. "What The hell?" Max questioned as the Megawatt begins to drain from the TV. "Hey what gives you little brat!?" Max shouted, then the Megawatt shot a lightning bolt at Max, knocking him down. Then the second Megawatt zaps towards some game consoles and drains the electricity from the game consoles. Then another Megawatt separated from the Megawatt, the Megawatts continue to drain electricity from every electronic appliance in the store and multiply like rabbits. The customers and employees all ran outside of the store, Lincoln witness the whole thing as he saw people running out of the store, while Dando hid behind an alleyway so no one can see him.

Lincoln then see the Megawatts on top of a building, but this time there were hundreds of them. "Holy marinara sauce." Lincoln gulped. Then the Megawatts began to shoot lightning at the boy. Lincoln began to dodge the lightning strikes from the building, the worst part is that the Omnitrix hasn't been fully charged yet, so he's pretty much defenceless against the Megawatts.

Dando took out his rifle and aimed it at one of the Megawatts and right before he can pull the trigger, he sees the Megawatts stop throwing lightning bolts and ran off to the left. "What just happened?" Lincoln asked as Dando walked towards Lincoln.

"They probably sensed something with a lot of electricity." Dando said and then it hit Lincoln.

"The Carnival!" Lincoln gasped. "My family is down there!"

"You better get down there pronto!" Dando said.

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry Lincoln, but I cannot come with you. I don't want to cause any attention over there. You're gonna have to find a way to stop them on your own." Dando said.

"But how? There's hundreds of them!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I have an idea. You can use Feedback, he can absorb electrical attacks maybe you can drain them." Dando stated. "Tetrax and I will come to retrieve the Nosedeenians ASAP. Now go!"

Lincoln then began to run back to the carnival, but he takes out his phone and sees that Ronnie Anne is calling him, so he answers it. "Hey Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln answered.

"Um, Lincoln we have a big problem both my family and your family are starting to get at each other's throats." Ronnie Anne said. "They're doing live performances, adding dipping sauces and other ingredients. My Abuela even made Oreo churros."

"Is that a thing?" Lincoln asked. "Nevermind that! We got bigger problems Dando told me about these aliens called Megawatts."

"Megawatts?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"I call them that. Dando calls them something else, and they're heading straight the carnival due to the rides having electricity. These things drain electricity and the more they consume, the more they duplicate themselves." Lincoln explained.

"How many are there?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"About fifty or eighty. By my guess." Lincoln guessed, but then he heard a woman screaming in the background.

"Looks like I found the Megawatts and there's hundreds of them!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm on my way." Lincoln said as he hung up the phone and continued running.

Meanwhile back at the Carnival the Megawatts were causing havoc around the fairgrounds. The Megawatts were throwing lightning bolts at other people and draining energy from the some of the rides and other stuff. "This is getting way out of hand." Clyde said.

"You said it." Ronnie Anne replied. "I can't even use any magic here and what's the point." Ronnie Anne thought.

Right when a Megawatt is about to hit the two kids with a lightning orb, the lightning orb gets pulled into a different direction and it went into the fingertips of Feedback. "Ok you little brats! Fun time's over!" Feedback said.

The Megawatts glare at Feedback and they all threw Lightning orbs towards Feedback, but Feedback absorbs the lightning orbs. "I got plenty of energy for you to give me." Feedback smirked.

The Megawatts all looked at each other and they were speaking gibberish and nodded in agreement. The Megawatts then begin to dogpile each other and it looked like it was giant bigger, as a shadow began to cover over Feedback as his smirk turned into shock. Once it was all over the Megawatts have all formed into a giant Megawatt, almost as bad as double decker bus in locker and half of the Loud House. The Giant Megawatt formed a devious grin and snickered.

"Well that's new." Feedback said right before the Giant Megawatt kicks him into a ring toss game. "Well this is gonna be a challenge." Feedback said.

The Giant Megawatt walked up to Feedback and lets out a sonic scream and Feedback covers his eyes and groans in pain. "This thing is louder than Luna's amps!" Feedback shouted. He was then blasted away but he hits a tilt-a whirl on impact.

"If it's a fight you want? Then it's a fight you'll get!" Feedback growled as he charged towards the Giant Megawatt and began to fight the monster. He punched the Giant Megawatt in the gut and kicks it in the left leg. Then absorbed some of the giant Megawatt's energy through his fingertips.

The Giant Megawatt broke free from Feedback's absorption, but it felt a little woozy. "Feeling a little woozy, you oversized battery!" Feedback mocked.

The Giant Megawatt charges towards Feedback, but Feedback jumps over the Giant Megawatt and kicks it in the back of the head, then proceed to absorb more energy from the giant monster with his fingertips. The Giant Megawatt was losing it's focus and it's vision was getting blurry. "I need to end this quick." Feedback said.

The Giant Megawatt charged towards Feedback, but then Feedback begins to absorb all of the giant Megawatt's energy and it was getting slower and slower, until the energy of the Giant Megawatt was completely drained, it fell down and fell face first and it sounded like it was snoring.

"There you go Royal Woods! See you guys later!" Feedback said as he ran away.

Back at the Louds, the family have reached Vanzilla, Lynn Sr. was making sure everyone was safe, but there was no sign of Lincoln. "Wait where Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"He must be still in the carnival?" Lori said. "We better go in and look for him!"

"I'm going in!" Rita said as she took a running start and ran towards the entrance. But then when she gets closer to the exit, Lincoln is still walking towards the exit. "Lincoln!" Rita exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks.

"Mom, I saw this giant monster and I ran looking for you guys so I head straight to Vanzilla." Lincoln lied as the rest of the family walked towards him.

"Well we're just glad that you're safe kiddo." Lynn Sr. replied.

"We were literally worried about you when those little monsters came to the carnival." Lori said.

"Thanks to those little monsters, the carnival is closed thanks to the damage they caused." Lynn said.

"But let's head on home. We had a busy day until those things showed up." Lynn Sr. replied. The kids all walked towards Vanzilla, once they entered the van Lynn Sr. whispered to Rita. "How did a bunch of Nosedeenians arrived on Earth?"

"I have no idea. But at least they're taken care of. But as long they're contain in something that can hold them is all that matters." Rita replied.

The Loud parents both entered Vanzilla and drove back home.

Later that night, both Tetrax and Dando were heading towards the Carnival before the Megawatts can wake up. "Ok we got something to contain those little guys?" Dando asked.

"It's not much but it's enough to contain them, but I have a cell to contain them." Tetrax said as he held a conductor that he made during the day.

Once the two have reached the carnival they were not alone, they see some white vans and some people wearing hazmat suits as they loaded the Megawatts into a truck. "Looks like some beated us to Nosedeenians." Tetrax said as he looked at Dando who has his rifle out and looked through the scope. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry the safety is on." Dando replied as he looked through the scope as the last Megawatt is loaded onto the truck, he sees some letters on the van that says McLean industries right before the vans and trucks drive away, right as Dando lower his rifle. "McLean industries? What would they want with Nosedeenians?"

"I don't know? But something tells me it's not going to be good." Tetrax said.

**And finished! Not the whole story, just the chapter. Now a guest suggested Max Carson and McLean who has yet to appear. Also back in the last chapter, Tetrax and Dando were watching the Toxic Avenger and no it has nothing to do with the Avengers. If you haven't seen it, it's like a mix between a creature feature and a superhero movie, but insane. Is how I put it, find a copy or stream online if you're interested? Any who next time the next chapter is gonna get wild and all that. Please read, review and stay safe out there.**


	13. Turtle vs Bear

Lincoln is at his locker putting his books away and sighs. "Another day in paradise." Lincoln said sarcastically as he closed his locker with Clyde and Ronnie Anne next to his locker.

"You're telling me Lincoln. Girl Jordan is a beast in dodgeball," Clyde said as he rubbed his arm.

"You're telling me. She's probably stronger than Rath and Diamondhead." Ronnie Anne said.

"I just want to go home and relax." Lincoln said.

"Yeah same here." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, back to those family you call a mess Loud." The trio turned around and see two 11 years boys, one has tan skin with a slender body medium length light brown hair, wearing a dark green t-shirt, dark tan pants and white sneakers. The 2nd boy has a fair skin, a little bit chubby, short blonde hair, wearing a brown shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Oh great, it's Robert Kenny and Hunter McConnell." Lincoln groaned in silence. "What do you want Hunter? Did Kenny eat your lunch?"

"No I didn't!" Robert shouted.

"You fat shaming my friend?" Hunter asked as he glared at Lincoln.

"No, just making a joke." Lincoln replied.

"Oh you like jokes huh?" Hunter asked. "Just like that overrated Ace Savvy." Hunter said.

"He's not overrated!" Lincoln shouted back.

"You're right. He's stupid along with One Eyed Jack." Hunter said.

"Oh yeah, I know some friends who can say otherwise." Lincoln said as he was about to press the Omnitrix, but Ronnie Anne stops him.

"No. It's not worth it." Ronnie Anne said as he stopped Lincoln.

"Wait aren't you Ronnie Anne? That girl who placed a sloppy joe down his pants?" Robert asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I did that before Lincoln and I were friends."

"Really? A bully, friends with their victim? That's just wrong on so many levels." Hunter said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Bullies don't change. They always remain the same, they don't change." Hunter said.

"That was in the past, I'm a different person now." Ronnie Anne said.

"That's true. She hasn't pranked Lincoln in a while." Clyde said.

"Or maybe she's planning a prank and you two will become laughin stocks in Royal Woods." Hunter said.

"Yeah her kindness doesn't exist." Robert said.

"Much like your time?" Ronnie Anne smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter asked.

"You guys are wasting your time picking on us, instead of doing something better with your time." Ronnie Anne said. "You're not better than us, we're better than you."

"But I'm better looking." Hunter said as he grabbed Ronnie Anne's head by the ponytail and slams Lincoln's locker door on Ronnie Anne's face, leaving a red mark on her forehead, while Hunter and Robert laughed. "Much better looking!" Hunter and Robert both laughed as they walked away.

"You ok?" Lincoln asked.

"I have a red mark in the middle of my forehead. Do I look okay?!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

Just then Lincoln's phone beeped and he looked at it. "There's an attack in Downtown Royal Woods. I gotta go!" Lincoln said and ran away.

"Later Lincoln!" Clyde said before turning his attention to Ronnie Anne. "You need some ice for that?"

"You think?" Ronnie Anne asked sarcastically.

Meanwhile in Downtown, some citizens are running away in fear from the creature attacking the city. Lincoln made it to the scene of the crime, where he sees a giant humanoid bear, with brown fur, yellow eyes, and wearing black pants. The bear monster is flipping over some cars.

"Ok some kind of rejected Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles mutant. I'll use Rath to take this freak down." Lincoln ran into an alleyway and checked if no one's here. Then he switched through the dial on the Omnitrix until he sees Rath's symbol, Lincoln slams the Omnitrix and turns into Terraspin.

"I wanted Rath, not Terraspin!" Terraspin exclaimed. "Stupid watch!" Terraspin hears explosions and he sighs, then he runs towards the action. He jumps in the air and forms his leg into a fin and spinned them in the air flew towards the bear mutant and hits it in the back.

"What gives?!" The Bear mutant asked as it looks behind and sees Terraspin standing there. "Oh another one."

"Who the hell are you?" Terraspin asked.

"They call me Ursa." The Bear mutant said.

"Is that short for Ursula?" Terraspin asked.

"I'm a dude!" Ursa shouted as he charged towards Terraspin, then swipes his claws at Terraspin, but he goes back in his shell as the attack hits him.

"I should have picked Diamondhead." Terraspin said to himself. He the then grabbed hold of Ursa's arms and spun him around, then releases Ursa, causing him fly towards a car on impact. Ursa got up and began to get dizzy, then he barfs into a trash can.

Terraspin runs up to Ursa and punches Ursa in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Huh, I guess he's not all bad." Terraspin said to himself. Ursa then gets back and tries to swipe his claws at Terraspin, but he dodges the swipes.

Terraspin then forms his legs into a fin and tucks his head into his shell and spins his fins like a fan, blowing Ursa back. But Ursa was approaching Terraspin, but the wind current was getting stronger and stronger. But Ursa is pushed back and hits a wall on impact. Ursa gets back up and places a right paw on the right side of his chest.

"Had enough Smokey!?" Terraspin shouted.

"Yes, I have." Ursa said. "Next time we meet, I'll dine on turtle soup." Ursa ran into an alleyway and Terraspin followed him. But once he reached the alleyway, Ursa was nowhere to be found.

"Dang it. He got away." Terraspin groaned. But there then Omnitrix symbol started beeping and within a flash red light he turns back into Lincoln.

"Let's see I dealt with a wizard, Bounty Hunters, living batteries and now a mutant bear. What's next? I team up with four turtles named after painters?" Lincoln said and then he looks at his phone and sees that he got a text from Lori. "I better get home before they worry."

Lincoln begins to walk out of the alleyway where Hunter and Robert run into the scene with their phones out. "Hey Loud where's the alien hero?" Hunter asked.

"Far away from your bad breath and B.O." Lincoln said and walked away.

Robert placed his hand to his mouth and sniffed his breath. "It wasn't my fault that the school had onion rings." Robert said.

"I can smell your breath from the other side of the gym." Hunter said.

"Same with your B.O!" Robert shouted.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse, Ursa entered the place and sat down on a table. "You're back Nicholas." A man in his late 50s with pale green skin, with shoulder length white hair, wearing a black tank top, brown pants, black shoes and a white lab coat.

"It's Ursa doc." Ursa corrected the doctor.

"Did you find any of the aliens?" The doctor asked.

"Just the sea turtle alien." Ursa said. "He's like a walking a giant fan."

"Looks like I'm going to need to gather more test subjects for my army of animal hybrids." The doctor said.

"How are you going to do that Animo?" Ursa asked.

"I'll find a way." Animo replied. "I just need to more animals to work with."

Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lincoln entered the house. "Lincoln is that you!" Lori called out.

"Yeah it's me! Where are you?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm in my room, can you come in here please I need to talk to you." Lori said. Lincoln walked upstairs to Lori and Leni's room where he sees the rest of his sisters in there looking at him.

"Are we having a sibling meeting or something?" Lincoln asked as Lynn closed the door behind him.

"You can say that Lincoln, but we're waiting for those other aliens." Lori said.

"What other aliens?" Lincoln said acting like he doesn't know anything.

"Drop the act Lincoln, we know that you're those new aliens that are saving everyone!" Lynn said which caused Lincoln's eyes to widened and gulped in fear.

**Oh no Lincoln's sisters found out about Lincoln's secret. How you may ask? Well that's for you to find out next time. Also for Hunter and Robert, don't get me wrong, I don't hate Hank and Hawk, I just find them annoying and pretty much one note characters. So I made these two. Also I'm sorry that it was rushed and short, I was busy with my Loud House/Ninja Turtles crossover, still working on how to introduce the Turtles and Louds. Please read, review and stay safe.**


	14. Secret revealed

Lincoln was stunned that his sisters know that he's the aliens that been saving Royal Woods. "You think I'm some aliens? That's insane." Lincoln said as he shrugs it off.

"Don't lie Lincoln we have proof." Lori said.

"You do?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes we do. The microchip I implanted in the back of our family's necks says otherwise." Lisa said.

"You what?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"She's going to remove them." Lori said. "Right Lisa?"

"Yes I will remove them." Lisa rolled her eyes. "But we have video proof." Lisa grabbed a tablet on Leni's bed and pointed it towards Lincoln.

"Is this drone footage?" Lincoln asked.

"Correct, I used your drone to follow you." Lisa explained as it showed footage of Lincoln entering the junkyard meeting up with Clyde and Ronnie Anne. They were talking and Lincoln slammed the watch to become Brainstorm.

"You saw me!?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, the cat's out of the bag." Lynn said.

"Don't you mean crab's out of the bag?" Luan laughed. "But seriously, we know that you're the aliens who shows up when danger comes."

"Ok fine, I'm the ten aliens of Royal Woods. Happy!?" Lincoln admitted. "What happened to my drone?"

"An eagle attacked your drone and it got ran over by a truck." Lisa admitted.

"You owe me a new drone." Lincoln said.

"If you insist." Lisa replied.

"You guys can't tell mom and dad. They'll flip if they find out and I'll be taken to Area 51." Lincoln said.

"Where is Area 51?" Leni asked. "Is that like a mall?"

"There's no time explaining that. We will not reveal your secret to our parental units." Lisa said. "But I wish to study that watch." Lisa said as she looked at the Omnitrix.

"I wish Lisa, but the Omnitrix is attached to my wrist. Both Clyde and Ronnie Anne know that as well." Lincoln explained.

"So how do Clyde and Ronnie Anne know?" Lori asked.

"I turned into Heatblast, the fire alien. Took a while to explain to them, and the next thing I know, a giant robot showed up and I turned into Diamondhead." Lincoln explained. "After that we've been checking out the other aliens, so far I have ten aliens and I've been fighting bad aliens and some crocks. Like that armored woman and those Megawatts."

"Megawhats?" Lana asked tilting her head.

"There's a different name for those guys." Lincoln said.

"Those things attacked the Carnival." Luna said.

"Yeah, but it was taken care of by two Bounty Hunters who are on our side." Lincoln said.

"Bounty Hunters?!" The sisters exclaimed.

"It's all good. They're also training me to fight against a alien Warlord named Vilgax." Lincoln said.

"He sounds like a real threat." Lynn said.

"He does and when he shows up I'll be ready for him." Lincoln said.

"We can help you too Lincoln." Lori said.

"How? Use loud music, sports, bad jokes, glitter, mud and poopy diapers against Vilgax?" Lincoln asked.

"What no? We'll cover for you every time you go alien." Lori said.

"Oh that works too." Lincoln said. "Thanks girls."

"Don't mention it dude." Luna said.

"We won't tell anyone about the Omnitrix. Whatever that is." Lori said.

"It's the name of the watch." Lincoln said.

Meanwhile at McLean industries, some scientists are examining a damaged drone that Diamondhead destroyed, there even stands a man in his 40's with fair skin, short black hair, wearing a black business suit with a white shirt. Looking at the scientists examining the drone. "Anything?" He asked.

"Not yet, Mr. McLean, but we know that this metal is not from earth. It's doesn't match the elements periodic table." The head scientist said.

"Let me know if you find anything." McLean said as he walked back to his office.

McLean enters his office and sits down at his desk. "What is the secret behind that drone?" McLean asked himself.

Then his big computer screen on his wall turns on and Vilgax appears on it. "Is this the location of my drone?" Vilgax questioned. "Answer me!"

McLean got up from his chair and walked to the screen. "Who the hell are you?" McLean asked.

"I am Vilgax and you acquired my drone." Vilgax said.

"I am Nigel McLean and that drone is mine now." McLean said. "The tech is interesting and I have plans for it."

"That doesn't matter, I have more drones where that came from, but I have an idea human." Vilgax said.

"What is your idea Squidward?" McLean asked.

"You help me retrieve the Omnitrix and in return, I will give you technology that you haven't seen before." Vilgax said.

"Hm. I like that idea. But you won't invade Earth? Right?" McLean asked.

"I will do no such thing for the home of my partner." Vilgax said.

"Then it's a deal partner." McLean smirked.

**Yeah it's nothing special. I had nothing planned for a chapter, but the next chapter will have a plot. Now I like to thank guest for the idea of Vilgax and Nigel McLean's partnership. Keep in mind, I will not use all of the villains you suggest. But thanks for the ideas. Please read, review and stay safe.**


	15. The icewoman cometh part 1

It's a hot day in Royal Woods, everyone is sweating from the blistering heat. People were stuck inside and trying to stay cool by any other means. In the Loud House, the Loud siblings are all in their swimwear and letting a fan cool them off. "This is literally the worst heatwave ever!" Lori cried out.

"You got that right." Lynn agreed. "I'm sweating like a pig."

"I feel like my back is fusing with the back of the couch." Luna said.

"I feel ya Luna." Lincoln groaned as sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Hey Lincoln why don't you change into Big Chill and cool us down?" Lola said.

"Sorry Lola but I don't think Big Chill will solve the cool off part. You girls might get frostbite." Lincoln said.

"Dang it!" The sisters groaned.

"Or we could die from being frozen." Lisa said.

"Yeah thanks for that mental image, Lisa." Lori replied with a deadpan look.

"Maybe we can use Lincoln as that fire alien when the heater goes out." Lynn said.

"The Omnitrix isn't a toy or a tool for your personal use." Lincoln said.

"Oh come dude! Where's your sense of fun?!" Luna asked.

"Sorry Luna. I have my limits." Lincoln said as he wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Dang it." The girls groaned.

"So I heard from Bobby that Ronnie Anne got a red mark on her forehead by Hunter and Robert." Lori said.

"Yeah I know, I can't stand those guys. Robert drew a sketch of me getting hit by bread by the ducks from Breadwinners and posted it on my locker." Lincoln said. "He even wrote that the ducks are better than me."

"That show was horrible!" Luan replied.

"I saw the drawing, sadly Robert's a talented artist, but he uses his talent for hate." Lucy said.

"You're right. He's being an immature person." Lisa said.

"Hunter, he gets under my skin. He keeps saying Ace Savvy is overrated, you girls being horrible and places garbage in my locker." Lincoln said.

"Already I hate Hunter." Lynn said.

"Same here." Lola replied.

"I'm planning to get revenge on those two idiots." Lincoln said.

"If you want revenge I'm the right sister for that department." Lola smirked.

"Sorry Lola, I'm not going to put laxatives in their tea." Lincoln said.

"No, I would never do that." Lola said. "You could have some glue and feathers to make them look like chickens."

"Nah, too simple." Lincoln said. Then Lincoln's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Lincoln, its Stella. The guys, Ronnie Anne and I are at the Ice cream factory. Everything is half off, you better hurry the line is building up fast!" Stella replied over the phone.

"I'm on my way!" Lincoln said as he hung up and ran upstairs to his room. He then ran downstairs wearing an orange T shirt, a pair of summer socks, and his sneakers. "Later girls!" Lincoln said as he exited the Loud house.

Meanwhile at McLean industries, a woman in her late 20s, with fair skin, long brown hair that reaches her shoulders, fair skin, wearing an green blouse, blue jeans, black shoes and a lab coat over her clothes. She's in a lab studying a prototype of a freeze ray. The freeze ray, was medium length, had a pale blue glow to it and had a claw like barrel.

"Let's see I've tested this freeze ray on small items. Now onto some larger targets." The woman said.

"Denise." McLean said as he walked into the lab. "How's the prototype freeze ray?"

"It's still in the early stages." Denise replied. "I'm moving onto larger targets."

"I don't think so. I'm cutting funding to your research." McLean said as he placed his hand on the freeze ray.

"What?! But I've been working on this freeze ray for months and you're canceling the funding for my project?!" Denise asked.

"I want to fund other projects that can help out mankind, not weapons that can harm mankind." McLean said. "As of right now, the freeze ray is scrapped." McLean said as he walked out the lab.

"This can't be the end of my project!" Denise exclaimed. "I'm ending my project, I'll end it once I finish my freeze ray." Denise picked up her freeze ray when all of a sudden the freeze ray began to short circuit. Denise is both shocked and scared of her invention about to be destroyed.

"Oh no." Denise said. Then the freeze ray explodes causing Denise to fly back and some chemicals and liquid nitrogen, a mist surrounded the lab as Denise groans in pain. She gets up and her hand on the table and gets up, but her hand was icy blue along with the rest of her skin but her hair is navy blue. The next thing she knew, two scientists ran into the room when Denise passed out.

When Denise wakes up she finds herself in a hospital gown and inside a makeshift hospital room. "Where am I?" She asked as she got up from the hospital bed and she looked at her hands and scream in terror. "Why is my arm blue?!"

"There's actually a reason behind that." A scientist said outside of the room.

"Phil, what's going on?" Denise asked.

"Another scientist and I found you on the floor. Your both your skin and hair and turned two shades of blue." Phil said. "We believe it caused by your freeze ray mixed with some chemicals."

"I remember my freeze ray short circuiting." Denise said. "I need to go a hospital. I need a doctor's opinion."

"Sorry Denise, but we're under strict orders to keep you here." Phil said.

"You can't do this!" Denise shouted. "I need to leave now!"

"Sorry Denise, but the answer is no." Phil replied. "Under the orders of Mr. McLean." Phil then turned around and filled in some paperwork.

"I'm not going to be a prisoner! Not even on my birthday!" Denise shouted as icicles appeared out of thin air and shot out of the plastic casing and stabbed by the icicles. Denise gasped in horror as she looked at Phil's corpse. "Oh god." Denise was speechless after killing a co-worker, she rips her way out of the plastic barrier and head towards Phil's corpse and tears began to form.

"Phil, I'm so sorry!" Denise said. Then Denise looked at the security camera and she ran away.

McLean is in his office as he watched the footage of Denise escaping the building. "I'm sorry Denise, you're a good scientist, but I had to make a villain to lure out of the good aliens." McLean said as he held a baseball in his hand.

Denise is walking through the streets of Royal Woods, as she walked around Royal Woods. She was walking through the city and when she reaches the park, she placed a hand on the fountain and the water froze within a minute. Denise walked towards the road and when she steps on the road and it froze the road. The cars all slid across the ice and crashed into other cars, lamp posts or fire hydrants. Denise walked closer to the crashed cars.

But a fireball hits the ground right before Denise could get any closer. Denise looks up and sees Heatblast walking towards her. "Ok lady, that's enough!" Heatblast said.

"You don't understand, I'm not the threat here!" Denise said.

"Haven't heard that before!" Heatblast said sarcastically.

"No, you don't understand, an accident happened in my lab and my freeze ray exploded." Denise explained.

"Yo! Fire guy kick her ass!" Heatblast looked and saw Hunter and Robert with their phones out recording everything.

"Not these guys." Heatblast muttered under his breath.

"Yeah Fire Guy melt the girl!" One citizen shouted. Then all of a sudden everyone started chanting Fire Guy. This started to anger Denise as ice balls formed in her hands.

"You want a villain? You got one!" Denise shouted as she threw one of her ice balls at Heatblast freezing his right arm in the process.

"Wait she froze my arm!?" Heatblast exclaimed.

"Amazing, I froze your arm, normally that would cause Frostbit. Frostbite, I like that name." Denise smiled as she rubbed her chin. But then Heatblast smacks Denise now known as Frostbite in face with his frozen arm, shattering the ice in the process.

"You talk too much." Heatblast said as he threw some fireballs at Frostbite. But she threw some ice balls at the fireballs, cancelling them in the process. "Look lady, I'm trying to help you."

"Help me, so you can turn me into some lab, so I can be a lab rat?" Frostbite asked as she laughed. "No way in hell!"

"Ok we'll do this the hard way!" Heatblast glared as he shot a ring of fire around Frostbite. Frostbite shot an icy mist from both hands and they both put out the fire.

"I'm going to put Royal Woods in a new Ice Age, you and your alien buddies can't stop me!" Frostbite said as she shoots at the ground and an ice wall pops out of the ground. Heatblast melts down the ice wall and Frostbite is nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?!" Heatblast asked. "I'll find her again soon, I need to get some ice cream." Heatblast whispered to himself and ran off, Heatblast ran into an alleyway, until the Omnitrix symbol started beeping red and within a flash of light Lincoln is back to normal.

"Ice cream first, then kick Frostbite's ass!" Lincoln said and ran away.

But unknown to Lincoln, Frostbite looked down from a top a building and smirks. "So the fire alien is just a normal boy. I'll let him have his fun for until our next battle." Frostbite said as she smirked. "But I need a new outfit, a hospital gown and my undergarments aren't really threatening." Frostbite said and walked away.

**Oh no, Frostbite knows Lincoln's secret. Man Lincoln needs to keep his secrets hidden better. Anyway, will Lincoln and Co will be able to stop Frostbite? Find out next time. Please read, review and stay safe.**


	16. The icewoman cometh part 2

Meanwhile at the Ice Cream factory, Clyde, Ronnie Anne (with her hoodie tied around her waist), Liam, Rusty, Zach and Stella are in line getting their ice cream to cool off from the summer heat. Then Lincoln runs into the store and pants. "Sorry I'm late, the heat slowed me down." Lincoln said.

"Well I'm glad you still made it Lincoln." Stella replied.

"What took you so long Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne whispered to Lincoln.

"I'll explain later." Lincoln whispered back.

The gang all bought their ice cream at the counter, they each got different ice cream flavors. Lincoln got cookie dough, Clyde got birthday cake, Ronnie Anne got cotton candy, Liam got peanut butter cups, Rusty got salted caramel, Zach got cookies and cream, and Stella got mint chocolate chip. They all exited the Ice Cream Factory with their ice cream.

"Now this is a great way to cool off from this heatwave." Rusty said as he licked his ice cream scoop.

"You said it." Lincoln said. But before Lincoln could enjoy his ice cream, he hears a voice that he would never hear again.

"Hey Loud!" The gang all looked and they see Hunter and Robert walking toward them. "What are you and your loser gang up to?" Hunter asked.

"Making ice cream lame?" Robert asked with sarcasm.

"That was horrible." Hunter said.

"Yeah I know." Robert sighed.

"I see that red mark is gone Ronnie Anne." Hunter remarked.

"You mean the one you gave me not too long ago?" Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah it's healed, now I'm going to return the favor."

"What are you going to do tell my on me?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

"No." Ronnie Anne said as she kicked Hunter in the nuts, Hunter dropped to ground and placed his hands on his nuts. "Just wanted want some payback."

"Nice one." Stella said as she and Ronnie Anne both fist bumped.

"You're still a bully!" Robert shouted.

"No I'm not. You two should look in the mirror and see who the real bullies are." Ronnie Anne said.

"You guys are nothing more but jerks." Stella said.

But before the two can reply, an ice beam is shot and near hits Stella. They all look and see Frostbite walking towards the ice cream factory. "Hello boys and girls." Frostbite said. She is now wearing a dark navy blue bodysuit without sleeves, dark blue fingerless gloves, dark blue knee high boots and snowflake earrings.

"New villain?" Clyde whispered to Lincoln.

"Yeah, an ice villain." Lincoln whispered back.

"Where's the fire alien?" Frostbite asked with glare on her face.

"Hold my ice cream." Lincoln said as handed his ice cream cone to Clyde and ran away. The citizens all ran in terror from Frostbite, but then an electric blast near Frostbite, the ice villain looks up and sees Brainstorm.

"You're not the alien I want." Frostbite said.

"The Pyronite which you seek is unavailable." Brainstorm said as he jumped down from a building.

"Then why don't you tell me his location?" Frostbite said.

"Sorry I can't tell you." Brainstorm said and fired another electric blast at Frostbite, but she dodges the attack and forms some icicle shards and launches them at Brainstorm. But Brainstorm dodges the icicles, and jumps onto car.

"I'm going to kill you and then serve you up sashimi style." Frostbite said as she shot an ice beam at Brainstorm, but he jumps out of the way of the ice beam.

"You cannot defeat me, for I have calculated many ways to defeat you Frostbite." Brainstorm said.

"I'm a scientist too, you walking seafood platter!" Frostbite said as she shoots another ice beam at Brain storm. But Brainstorm jumped in the air and fired an electric blast at Frostbite knocking her down.

"Check mate." Brainstorm said. Frostbite gets back as Brainstorm pins her down with his claws.

"Not bad for a kid." Frostbite said.

"What do you mean by that?" Brainstorm asked.

"I know that you're that fire alien too." Frostbite said.

"You know?" Brainstorm questioned as he released his grip on Frostbite. But Frostbite shoots an ice beam at Brainstorm blasting him back into a building once he recovers, he looks up and see Frostbite walking up to him.

"Of course, our hair is as white as snow. But don't worry I won't tell anyone about this. Besides this won't be the last time you see me." Frostbite said as she ran away.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln is explaining to his sisters, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne about his fight with Frostbite. "Wait she knows that you're those aliens?" Lori said.

"Yeah, she must have stuck around until the Omnitrix turned me back to normal." Lincoln said.

"How did Tetrax and Dando take the news?" Clyde asked.

"Who now?" Lola questioned.

"That would be us." Dando said as he and Tetrax entered the living room.

"What are you guys doing here? My parents could be back any minute?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Relax Lincoln, we have cloaking devices that's how we got here." Tetrax said.

"So these must be your sisters?" Dando said. "I've heard a lot about you girls from Lincoln."

"So you guys are training Lincoln and his friends?" Lynn asked. "No offense Clyde couldn't even survive dodgeball."

"Lincoln holds a device that is powerful in the right hands. Clyde and Ronnie Anne have no combat experience with other aliens. So that's why we're training them with blasters." Dando said.

"You're giving Clyde and Ronnie Anne blasters?" Lori asked.

"Not just them, Lincoln as well. He need to learn to fight when the Omnitrix is charging." Tetrax said.

"But here's the real reason, we need you kids to put together a team." Dando said.

"You mean like the Avengers or the Full House Gang?" Lincoln asked.

"Something like that. But not just those with blasters. But with powers and abilities that no normal human has." Dando explained.

"But where do we search?" Lincoln asked.

"That's for you and your friends to search." Dando said.

"Well I have a confession to make." Ronnie Anne said as raised her hand and the coffee table floated in the air which surprised everyone even Lisa. "I know magic, because my grandmother and my mom have been teaching me ever since my extended family moved here."

"Now we have two super powered kids." Tetrax said.

Later that night, a truck stops at the town limits and unlocks an adult and two kids, all wearing hoodies to cover some of their faces. "Here you are miss. Royal Woods." The driver said. "What are you and your kids doing here again?"

"Just business." The woman replied.

"You and your kids have a safe trip." The driver said and drove away.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" One of the kids asked.

"There are heroic beings that can help us regain our kingdom. Besides we are not enough to fight them." His mother said. "You are the future king of Blaola. I will not let anything bad happen to you Tiago."

"I hope you're right about these beings." Tiago said.

**Yeah I admit I was running bone dry with Frostbite. But she'll be back. Now Lincoln has to assemble a team and it will not be easy. Please, read, review and stay safe.**


End file.
